


Little Bird

by mfarr



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ballet, Car Accidents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stalker, obsessed, scared, stalked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfarr/pseuds/mfarr
Summary: Maggie Sullivan is the new girl at Liberty. After everything that happened with her ex-boyfriend, her former friends, and everyone else at her old school in the city, she's ready for a fresh start. All she wants to do is to get through school unnoticed, get good grades and continue focusing on ballet so that after graduation, she can get into one of the top dance programs in the country.Then she meets Montgomery de la Cruz, the good looking, popular jock who has quite the reputation, thanks to his fists.He wasn't part of her plan but maybe they can help each other through the ups and downs of high school and family life. And maybe, just maybe, they can make their relationship last even though there are some who are dead set against it.
Relationships: Alex Standall/Charlie St George, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Maggie Sullivan/Monty de la Cruz, Ryan Pierce/Maggie Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Six Months Ago**

The lights were still on when you crept up the front steps. You took a deep breath to try and compose yourself while digging out your key.

"Honey?" your dad called out over the sound of the tv.

"Yeah, just me. Not feeling good so I came home early."

"Awe, I'm sorry sweetie." Your mom called from the kitchen. "Go climb into bed and I'll bring you a cup of my "fix it all" hot chocolate or-"

"No, thanks. I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep. Goodnight."

You kicked off your last shoe and ran up the stairs.

"Are you sure, honey?" Your mom called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Goodnight."

"Well, if you change your mind, just yell. Love you. Goodnight."

Tears welled in your eyes as you grabbed your favorite sweatpants off the floor. You yanked your dresser drawer open causing one of your many dance trophies to fall on the floor, you ignored it and pulled out an old, baggy t-shirt. Once you were in the bathroom, you turned the shower on and stripped. You tried to avoid looking at yourself in the mirror as you stuffed your clothes into the bottom of your hamper, but as you turned back around you caught a glimpse of your reflection. Mascara was smeared around your eyes, your hair was a mess and there were already bruises forming on your neck. You quickly looked away and stepped into the shower. The scalding water and soap mixed with your tears as you scrubbed your skin raw. Thankfully, the sound of the running water drowned out your sobs.

***

After putting your concealer back in your makeup bag, you took in your reflection once more before heading downstairs to face your parents. The bruises, that were barely noticeable last night, had blossomed into bright blue and purple ovals by the time you had finally crawled out of bed. You took in every angle of your neck and was surprised at how well you did covering them up since the only stuff you normally wore were mascara and a bit of under-eye concealer.

_I can do this._

You took a deep breath before making your way to the kitchen where your parents were enjoying a relaxing brunch.

"Good morning, honey. Are you feeling better?"

"Morning Mom. Yeah, I am."

"That's good. Why don't you sit down and I'll pour you some coffee?" Your mom started to push her chair back but you placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm already up." Opening the cupboard, you pulled out your favorite mug and filled it with steaming dark coffee. "Need a refill?"

"Yes, please!" Your dad said as he smiled at you from behind the morning newspaper.

You placed your mug on the table then filled his up.

"Mom?"

"Sure."

As you reached across to take the mug from her outstretched hand, your sleeve rode up, revealing a large bruise in the shape of a handprint.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

You quickly turned around and put the coffee pot back.

"Richard!" Your mom shrieked, startling your dad.

"Geez, Evelyn! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He joked while clutching his chest.

"Richard, her arm! There's a bruise!"

"People get bruises all the time, Ev."

"Not like this! Someone grabbed her. It's on the shape of a handprint! Maggie, honey, what happened?"

You pulled your sleeve down as far as you could, clutching it tightly in your hand, while staring out the window above the sink.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm fine." You clenched your jaw to try and keep the tears that were welling, at bay. They needed an explanation and quick, because if you saw the worry on your mom's face or even look at your dad, you know you won't be able to keep it together.

"I just...got...into a fight...with...Carrie. It was nothing. I'm going to go upstairs and call her so we can apologize back and forth for like fifteen minutes, then make plans to hang out this afternoon."

You made a beeline out of the kitchen while avoiding your parents' gazes.

"Carrie did that?" Your mom squeaked out from behind you. You could hear the hope in her voice.

"Mhm. It's fine."

Your dad finally spoke. "Princess."

You heard his voice, the tone, the worry, the sadness, and it broke you. Reaching out, you grabbed the stair railing beside you to steady yourself. As soon as your first tear fell, your dad was right by your side.

You were still crying after your dad had helped you to the living room couch, your mom following close behind. "Honey, what really happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine." You tried to control the tears that were streaming down your face.

"Maggie, you need to tell us what happened. We know Carrie didn't do this."

A loud sob racked your body as you shook your head. Your dad knelt in front of you, taking your small, slender hands in his.

"Look at me." He commanded gently. You obeyed. "Princess, tell me who did this to you." 

"I...I can't."

He took a ragged breath. You know he wasn't mad at you, he was mad at whoever did this to you. "Did...did Ryan do this to you?"

Your mom let out a small gasp beside you, not believing your dad could even think it was him. Could you blame her? Your boyfriend was the captain of the football team, the son of the sheriff, the nephew of your fathers boss, towns' golden child. Your eyes avoided your dad and focused on your hands that were still encased by his.

Your mom inhaled deeply beside you. "Maggie, was...was it him?"

_I know I won't be able to keep this a secret forever. I should just tell them and get it over with._

"Princess, if it was Ryan, did he threaten you?" Your dad's voice broke through your thoughts. "Did he threaten to hurt you...to do this again?"

"No," You whispered. You pulled your hands out of your dads so you could wrap them around yourself.

"It was him though, wasn't it?" Your dad started shaking with anger but quickly composed himself, as best he could, when he saw fresh tears falling down your face.

"Talk to us, honey. Please!" Your mom begged.

"Princess, you don't need to worry about anything. He won't hurt you again. I will make sure of that. Now, you need to tell us what he said, what he did."

Knowing that they were right and that they wouldn't let you off the couch until you told them what happened, you agreed. Your dad pulled the ottoman in front of you and squeezed one hand, while your mom sat beside you and held the other. You took a shaky breath, willing the tears to subside so you could get through this as fast as possible.

***

You started at the beginning, telling them about how Ryan's anger and jealousy started to show in the first few weeks of dating, and as the months went on, it kept getting worse. He would get mad when you were even two minutes late for anything, saying you were cheating on him. He blamed things on you, like whenever he lost a football game, it was your fault because he was busy thinking about you with your male biology partner. He would grab you and leave bruises but after he got mad or hurt you, he would apologize and go back to being the sweet, funny boy you first fell in love with. Then last night happened.

His parents were out of town for the night so he threw a party after the football game. You were on your way to his house, wearing the skirt he loved seeing you in, when your best friend, Carrie, called you begging for you to help her choose between two outfits. It was still early so Ryan was probably still picking up alcohol with his best friends, Chase and Sam, who had a fake id's. After a mini fashion show and lots of laughter, you and Carrie finally arrived at your boyfriends an hour later. Ryan, of course, was mad but after you explained what happened, he got over it and you were actually having fun. Your boyfriend was in a good mood because they won the game, and you had been dancing with Carrie and another friend, Nikki. The three of you had been dancing for about ten minutes, when Carrie left to get a drink. You and Nikki continued to dance for a bit longer until she grabbed your arm.

"I need a break or I'm going to fall over."

"Okay," you laughed and the two of you headed to the kitchen.

Carrie wasn't there anymore so she was probably off with your other friends outside by the pool. After downing a bottle of water, you parted ways with your friend to go look for Ryan. After scouring the main floor you ran into Chase, one of Ryan's jock friends.

"Hey, have you seen Ryan?"

"Hey Mags. I saw him head upstairs a little while ago."

"Okay, thanks." You smiled then headed up the elaborate front staircase and down the hall to his room.

He probably spilled on his shirt while they were playing beer pong.

"Hey, baby. Do you-" you started while opening his closed bedroom door but froze halfway through, Ryan was there but he wasn't alone.

He was shirtless and so was the girl he was kissing.

"Carrie?" Your voice broke and tears sprang to your eyes when you realized who he was with.

_My best friend and my boyfriend...doesn't this only happened in movies._

Her face fell as soon as she saw you.

"Maggie, I..." she began but you turned and stormed down the hall.

"Maggie, wait!" Ryan called after you but you didn't stop. 

"Leave me alone!"

"Maggie!" he grabbed your arm, spinning you around to face him.

"Don't touch me." You tried to pull away but he tightened his grip.

"Let me explain."

"Let you explain?! You and my best friend were on your way to third base until I interrupted you." You shouted.

Carrie appeared and stood beside you, her shirt back in place. "Maggie, I'm sorry. Please, can we go talk?" She begged while reaching for your hand but you yanked it out of her reach.

"Was this the only time?" You demanded.

She glanced at Ryan then shook her head. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of you and you gasped.

"I'm sorry!"

"Carrie, I need to talk to Maggie. Alone." Carrie looked at you but you ignored her so she walked past and went downstairs.

Ryan tried to guide you to his room but your feet stayed planted in place.

"Maggie, please."

You wanted to run in the other direction but you also wanted answers so you gave in and followed him into his room.

"Baby, I..."

"How many times?" You demanded, cutting him off.

Ryan closed his door then turned to you before answering. "It doesn't matter."

"How many times, Ryan?" You repeated, louder this time.

"It didn't mean anything. You're the one I care about." He stated, ignoring your question, and walked up to you.

"Bullshit!" You were tired of hearing his lies and just wanted a mug of your mom's homemade hot cocoa, your favorite pajamas and to hide in your bed for the rest of the weekend.

"Maggie, I'm not lying. You're the only one that I want."

"Sure, but only if you can sneak around with my best friend on the side."

"No! Baby, you're the one I want to be with, to spend the rest of my life with."

"Ryan, even if this was only this one time, I would never be able to trust you again...You know, like how you've never trust me."

Ryan, was instantly furious at your last remark and slapped you across the face for it.

_Why did I add the last part?_

You knew it would make him mad.

"Ryan, I'm sorry." You quickly apologized, while holding your throbbing cheek.

He just stood there, silently, so you took it as a chance to leave.

"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Ryan."

As you walked past him towards the door, he caught your wrist in a painful grip.

"This isn't goodbye, Maggie."

The look in his eyes filled you with fear.

"R-R-Ryan."

"We were made for each other."

"Please, let me go!"

"You. Are. Mine." He grabbed your other arm to pull you closer but you kicked him.

One thing led to another and despite trying desperately to escape, you ended up pinned on his bed with him on top of you and one hand wrapped tightly around your throat. You begged him to let you go, to stop, but it only made it worse...his actions worse. He had never acted like this before and you were terrified. He was twice the size of you, and could easily kill you, if he wanted to, so you stopped fighting. You tried to just block your mind from what was happening.

Time seemed to slow almost to a stop, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. When he finally pulled away from you, he seemed a bit calmer.

"I'll let you get cleaned up. Meet me downstairs in the living room. The guys should all be here by now and will be wondering where I am. I want you next to me when they congratulate me on the winning touchdown." He reached down and zipped up his jeans. "And sweetheart, no one will believe you if you say anything about what happened. You know you just like it rough. "

He winked at you with a sickening grin, before heading downstairs. You felt like you were going to throw up. Tears clouded your vision as you gingerly got up off the bed and made your way down the hall. Music blared from somewhere below, you could hear kids laughing and talking but, thankfully, the staircase and front entrance were deserted. After escaping without being seen, you got in the car and sped home.

***

The living room was deathly quiet until your dad finally spoke. "I'm calling Ryan's dad."

He stood up to get his phone but you grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"No, dad. You know Ryan's right. He's just going to say I like it...when he's not gentle." Your speech faltered. "It's his word against mine."

"Honey, he...hurt you." His jaw clenched.

Your mom let out a sob beside you and squeezed your hand even tighter. Your tears had surprisingly subsided, maybe because you finally said it out loud, maybe because you weren't hiding it from your parents. Your nose was raw, your eyes were puffy and swollen and your head was throbbing so whatever the reason was, you were grateful.

"Dad, if you talk to Sheriff Pierce, he's just going to say the same thing Ryan did. Ryan is his son. When his uncle finds out he will fire you. They can't have the dad of the girl who lied about being assaulted by his nephew, working for them. If this gets out, they will just deny it. No one will believe the perfect, honor role, football captain, sheriffs son could do something like that. "

"If we take you to the hospital, maybe they could gather evidence to prove it was him."

"The Pierce's are one of this city's most prominent families, most powerful families."  
  


The room fell silent again. They didn't want to admit it but your parents knew you were right. The sheriff would get rid of the evidence and if you did file anything, your dad's boss, the owner of the best law firm and one of the best lawyers in town, would "talk" to the judge...money is power. Your mom started crying again.

"Richard, we can't let him get away with this."

Silence.

"Richard!"

Your dad reached for your mom's hand. "Evelyn, I want to lock that no good piece of shit up for the rest of his miserable life but I know, better than anyone, how the Pierces work. I don't think anything will happen to him if we pursue this, other than a slap on the wrist."

If anyone would know how this would play out, it would be your dad. He's the top lawyer, after Ryan's uncle, in the law firm. Your mom knew this and started crying again.

"The only thing we could do is go to the police and file a report. They would take Maggie's statement, take photos of her bruises then talk to Ryan. It would just be her word against his."

Your mom cried even harder, your dad looked defeated but you were oddly calm. You knew what you should do...what you had to do.

"Dad." He looked at you with glassy eyes. "I think I should talk to the police."

"Are you sure, princess?"

"Richard!"

Your dad turned to your heartbroken mom. "Honey, I'm not asking because I don't think it's a good idea or because of my job. Everyone should know what kind of person he really is and I can easily find a different job. I'm asking because nothing is going to happen to him and everyone will be talking about it."

"Good, they should be!"

"Ev, the only thing that's going to change are the kids at Maggie's school. They will take sides, you know that kids aren't always kind.It could make the rest of this year and her senior year hell."

Your imagination conjured up images of walking the school halls alone, having lunch alone, classmates whispering as you walk by and Ryan with his arm draped around Carrie, who was wearing his letterman jacket. As much as you hated her right now, you knew you had to do this.

"I don't want this to happen to the next girl. I want to go to the cops."


	2. Chapter 2

Birds were singing and the sun was shining as your dad dropped you off at school. 

"Do you want me to come in with you, princess?"

You looked across the center console expecting to see him fighting back laughter but he wasn't even cracking a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Dad, I can go in on my own," leaning over, you kissed his cheek, "Thank you though. Have a good day at work."

You opened the door and climbed out of the car.

"I won't be home until dinner. Your mom said same for her, unless you want her to pick you up after school and spend the rest of the afternoon with you."

"I'm good. I can take the bus home and I'll most likely have homework so I'll be busy anyway."

"Okay, I'll let her know. How about pizza tonight? I can pick it up on my way home."

"Sure, sounds good."

He smiled, "Love you. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye, dad."

As he drove away, you turned and started walking up the sidewalk to your new school, Liberty High. It was January 30, just over one week since the second semester had started.

_Fingers crossed that the next year and a half will be great and filled with a couple new friends...or they, at least, go by fast and no one notices me!_

***

"Here is your class schedule, locker code, and a map of the school. I want to apologize again for not having anyone here to show you around. I missed the email your mother sent yesterday about starting Thursday, instead of Monday next week."

"No worries. I have a map, I'll be good." You reassured, holding up the paper.

"Okay, well if you need anything at all, you know where to find me. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thanks, Mr. Porter." You smiled then left his office.

Once you're back in the hall you stopped and stared at the map.

_Geez, This place is almost bigger than my old school in the city! Ok, I am here and my locker is there. Thank you, Mr. Porter, for circling it because I already forgot what he said!_

Two lefts. Simple enough. You tried to ignore the stares of students that were filling the halls. Clutching your papers in one hand, you subconsciously reached up and smoothed your hair with the other, even though you know they are looking at you because you're the new girl and not because your hair is a mess. After completing the first of your directions, you looked down at your map to figure out where your locker was.

_Okay, second set of lockers on the right and it's the fifth one._

Once you were standing in front of it, you dug through the papers in your hand for the lock code. Of course, it won't open!

_Perfect, kids are already staring but let's give them another reason to stare at the new girl._

You tried the code again and jiggled the lock as hard as you could but it didn't budge.

"Want me to try?"

You looked to your right to see a friendly-looking girl stuff some books into the locker beside yours.

"Umm, yeah. That would be great."

She put in the code and it opened on the first try.

"These locks are terrible. You have to do it just right or they won't open. I'm Jessica, by the way."

"Sounds like the ones at my old school. Thanks, I'm Maggie."

"Hey, what classes do you have?"

You hand her your schedule and put the rest of the papers in your locker.

"Okay, so our first three classes are the same and the first one after lunch. Plus, our lockers are right beside each other. It's like we were meant to be friends."

You both laughed, then she linked your arm and dragged you to a group of boys wearing letterman jackets. You were hoping to avoid the jock/popular club while you were here...but you and Jessica hit it off right away.

_A friend would be nice. Plus, not all cute football players were like your ex, right?_

"Hey baby," Jessica smiled before leaning over and kissing one of the boys on the cheek. "Maggie, this is my boyfriend, Justin."

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi."

"And this is Zach, Jeff, Bryce, and Monty."

They all seemed nice enough...especially Monty.

You all exchange greetings, except for Monty, who was just staring at you...with his gorgeous brown eyes.

_Nope, nope, nope._

You quickly looked away as Justin elbowed him.

"Oh, uhh. Hi." He said nervously.

Before you could say anything, the bell rang.

"C'mon, Maggie. We've got biology first and it's upstairs at the other end of the building so we gotta go."

"Mind if I tag along?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Jessica linked your arm again and pulled you toward the stairs, leaving the rest of the guys where you found them.

You took a quick glance behind you to see Monty watching you. He quickly looked away when he noticed he'd been caught.

"Oh my god! Did you see the way Monty was looking at you? I think he likes you."

"Everyone is looking at me. I'm the new girl."

"Oh, I don't think so, honey."

"She's right, Maggie." Jeff agreed. "I've known him all my life and have never seen him look at anyone like that."

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach.

_No!_

You tried to bury your feelings but your cheeks blushed slightly, giving you away.

"You like him too!" She squealed and it made you blush even more.

"You might want to say it a bit louder, I don't think the people downstairs heard you."

Jessica giggled as you neared the classroom, while you tried to convince your two new friends, and yourself, that you weren't falling for the brown-eyed, letterman jacket-wearing jock.

"Okay. Sure, I think he's cute but I don't know anything about him so I can't decide if I like him or not yet."

Jessica rolled her eyes at your response and the three of you entered the biology room.

Jeff motioned to a table at the back where another boy is sitting.

As you sat down next to Jeff, he introduced you to the boy sitting on the other side of him.

"Maggie, this is Clay. Clay, Maggie."

He gave you a small wave. "Hi."

"Hi, Clay."

Jessica plopped down on the other chair beside you. "Yeah, yeah. Hi. Hi. Okay!" She grabbed your arm. "Back to you and Monty."

"Monty?" Clay asked skeptically.

"What's wrong with Monty?"

"Nothing is wrong with Monty," Jessica said, scowling at Clay.

Jeff saw the concern on your face. "Monty just gets into trouble sometimes."

"What kind of trouble?"

"He gets into fights and stuff occasionally."

"Occasionally?" Clay laughed after hearing Jeff's explanation.

"Maybe he just needs a gorgeous girlfriend to calm him down," Jessica suggested. "Operation Monty and Maggie??"

"Operation M&M!" Jeff agreed, while laughing.

Before you can object, the teacher began the class.

_I've only been in school for like fifteen minutes and I've done two things on my "Do Not Do" list. Crap! ...but wait! I didn't know that Jessica was popular and dating a jock. ...and, yes, Monty is a jock but I haven't fallen for him. I don't even have a crush on him..._

You tried, as hard as you could, to convince yourself but whenever he popped into your mind, your stomach flip-flopped.

_Crap..._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you after class," Jessica said and pointed you in the general direction of your fourth class before taking off in the opposite direction, for hers. Your first three classes had gone well but she wasn't in your next one so you were left standing in the middle of the hall, all alone, and trying to decipher your map.

"It might help if you weren't holding it upside down." A voice next to you informed.

"Seriously?!" Embarrassed, you quickly flipped the map around. "I suck at maps...and directions."

The guy next to you laughed. "I'm Tony. Where are you headed?"

"I'm Maggie. I've got history."

"That's my next class, too. I can walk you if you'd like?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"My knight in shining armor!"

He laughed and offered you his elbow. "My lady."

You linked his arm, giggling and he starts leading you to your next class. He's pointing out various classrooms when two kids stop in front of you, to talk.

"You're Maggie, right? I'm Courtney and this is Marcus, we're on the student council and were going to show you around on Monday."

"Hi. No worries. Mr. Porter gave me a map and Jessica and Tony have been great tour guides." You smiled and squeezed Tony's arm.

The two standing in front of you look from you to your new friend with puzzling looks, until Marcus breaks the silence.

"You know that your uh, good looking friend, Tony, is gay?"

You and your good looking friend started laughing. "Yes, I know."

Before he started pointing out classrooms, you both shared some info about yourselves and you clicked instantly. Talking to him was like talking to an old friend.

"Well, if you ever want a tour of the places only the student body president can show you, let me know." He winks.

"Really, Marcus? I'm sorry for this idiot. See you later" Courtney apologized, then pulled Marcus down the hall with her.

"They seem...nice."

Tony let out a laugh. "That's one way to put it. Courtney's actually not too bad, Marcus on the other hand is your typical popular jock, aka entitled creep."

"Noted."

You walked into class and sat at a conjoined desk with Tony.

"How are the rest of the jocks?" You tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He eyed you suspiciously. "Which one is it?"

"Which one is who?"

"The one you are already eyeing up after only a couple hours of being here."

Seconds later in walked said jock, along with Justin, Bryce, and one you hadn't seen yet. When Monty's eyes fell on you, your heart fluttered.

_No. No. No._

You cursed your stupid feelings.

_No more jocks._

You quickly look down at your binder sitting on the desk while they make their way to the other corner of the room.

"Hey, Maggie." Bryce called out, "Why don't you ditch the freak and come sit with us? There's an extra chair right here." He smirked and patted the seat next to him. Monty's jaw clenched slightly when he asked but Bryce didn't notice.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly happy right here."

Justin gave you an apologetic smile for his friend, which you returned, then quickly took in Monty's perfectly toned body, before turning back to Tony.

"Okay, Bryce is a total asshole."

"Yeah, he's pretty much the king of entitled creeps. Wait! Please, tell me he's not "the one!""

You laugh. "God, no!"

"I like you even more now. I saw you this morning when you were with Jessica and those guys so I'm guessing one of them is the one that caught your eye." when you don't answer, he continued. "Now that "the king" is crossed off the list, that leaves Zach, Monty, and Jeff."

Tony's eyes were burning a hole through you but before he can say anything else, the teacher walked in.

_Thank God!_

You gave him a smirk before focusing on the teacher.

***

You and Tony had just walked into the cafeteria when Jessica came rushing over.

"There you are! How was your first history class?"

"It was good, thanks to Tony."

"Mmm, that's good." She gave him a tiny smile then motioned to a table behind her. "Ready?"

You look from her to Tony but before you could say anything he nudged you towards her.

"Go on." He looked past her to the table that had just occupied by Justin, Bryce, and Monty, then smirked. "That's not really my scene but I'll see you in Spanish class later?"

You smiled happily. "Yes, you will." Before you could add anything else, you were being pulled towards the table full of jocks.

"Why are you hanging out with that loser?" Bryce jeered as he slung his arm across your shoulders. "I can keep you company when you're not with Jess."

There was something about Bryce that reminded you of Ryan.

"Tony's not a loser." You stated and slid out from under his touch. "He's nice, I like him.

Bryce chuckled. "Sorry to break it to you, Maggie, but he'd be more into me than you."

"I highly doubt he would be into you, even if you were the last guy on earth." You snapped which caused the other three to laugh.

Anger flashed through Bryce's eyes but they quickly turned back to their natural smugness. "Feisty, I like that."

You roll your eyes as Jessica sat next to her boyfriend. She gave you a huge toothy grin. Glancing around, you find the reason for her smile. The only empty seat left at the table was beside Montgomery de la Cruz.

Everyone was immersed in their own conversations, as you sat down. Everyone except Monty, who was reading the back of the potato chip bag he was snacking from. The butterflies in your stomach instantly returned. You had never felt like this about someone so fast, not even your perfect off the start ex.

_I'm in trouble._

Mustering your courage, you turn to the gorgeous boy beside you...and said the first thing that popped into your head.

"Did you know that during a full performance, ballerinas use the same amount of energy that it would take to play two football games?"

Monty looked at you with one eyebrow cocked and a slightly confused look on his face.

_Really?! I did not just say that! What the heck is wrong with me? I couldn't have just said hi or asked about how football was going, instead of rattling off a ballerina fact. A ballerina fact that pretty much says football players suck. He's a freaking football player!_

"I umm..." you quickly tried to rectify the situation. "I didn't mean that...that football players aren't great...because they are! They're in as great of shape as dancers...I just...I..."

You had nothing.

_Well, I guess I won't have to worry about him liking me back because I just made a fool out of myself. Is it hot in here? Why am I so warm? And sweaty??_

"I'm going to go get a drink." You quickly got up from the table and speed-walked into the hall where the vending machine was, ignoring Jessica who was calling your name.

Thank god the hall was empty. You put your money in, selected a water then leaned forward, resting your forehead on the machine.

_Only halfway through the day and I already embarrassed myself in front of the cutest guy in school._

You heard footsteps coming towards you. It was going to be Jessica and, with my luck, she was coming to tell you that not only did Monty hear your stupid little random fact, he didn't like it (obviously because football player) and thought you were weird. You let out a groan as the footsteps stopped beside you.

"I know what you're going to say." You sighed while still leaning against the vending machine.

"Really? What's that?"

Bolting upright, you looked to your left where the voice came from.

"Umm...I..."

Montgomery de la Cruz reached down and picked up the water bottle from where the machine spit it out. As he handed it to you, your fingers brushed and it sent sparks through you. It caused your breath to hitch in your throat and you freeze. Monty stilled also, feeling the same thing you did. He recovered first and dropped his hand.

"So, you know what I was going to say?"

A smirk formed on his face. It caused you to blush.

"I thought you were Jessica."

"Mhm." He hummed, then leaned against the vending machine.

"Yeah..."

_Why isn't my brain working? Say something! No, wait, don't! We know what happened last time I did that._

Monty just stood there, taking in your features.

_Geez, he makes me nervous._

"I didn't mean anything by what I said in there. It was just the first thing that came to my head." An embarrassed smile formed on your face.

"It's okay." He smirked again.

That smirk could get a girl in trouble. You looked away and took a much needed drink of water.

"Where did you learn that?"

You turned your attention back to him. "Umm...from my dance instructor in the city."

"You dance?"

"Yeah. Ballet." You perk up, even talking about dance made you happy. "I found a great instructor here and start practicing for Swan Lake next week. I can't wait."

Monty looked you up and down. "I could see you in that. Your small and graceful, like a bird."

You blushed at his comment before he continued.

"I'll have to come watch sometime...to see if your little fact about ballerinas and football players is true or not." He smiled shyly.

You match his smile. "Mhm, you will."  
  


The bell rang, signaling the end of lunchtime, and the hall began to fill up with students. Justin and Jessica made their way towards you and your crush, smiling.

"Ready for math with Ms. Franklin?"

"Ughh. Let's get it over with." You didn't just hate math, you loathed it!

Justin laughed while he turned to his friend. "Ready, man?"

Monty nodded. "See you later, little bird."

He grinned, a hundred-watt smile, before heading down the hall with a confused Justin.

"Little bird? What was that about?" an equally confused Jessica asked as you turn and make your way towards your next class.

"Nothing."

"When you left the cafeteria I was going to come after you but Justin stopped me and told Monty already was. I guess he got over his shyness."

You just smile your elated smile and kept walking.

"Please, tell me. I'm your new best friend so, technically, you have to. Please!"

You laughed and gave in to her begging, finishing the story of your first encounter with Monty while you both slid into desks at the back of the classroom.

"Oh my god, that's so cute! Justin and I have been dating since I moved here and I still don't have a nickname. Monty's, obviously, already hooked, and by the look on your face, you are as equally into him."

You smiled in response causing Jessica to squeal excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell Jeff Operation M&M is off to a great start. Now to get you two to kiss!"

"Jess!" Red colored your cheeks in embarrassment as Ms. Franklin greeted the class.

You tried your hardest to concentrate on the lesson but your thoughts kept straying to Montgomery...his smile when he called you little bird...his lips...his lips on yours...

_Jessica was right, you were hooked._


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of pepperoni pizza filled the kitchen.

"How was your first day, princess?"

You couldn't help but smile when you hear your dad say your nickname. According to your mom, he had given it to you the day you were born. Most men want a son but your dad had always wanted a daughter. After many doctor appointments and fertility treatments, your mom had finally gotten pregnant and nine months later, your dad got his wish.

"It was pretty good actually. I made a couple of friends already and it should be easy to catch up in the classes because it's the same curriculum as in the city."

"Tell us about your friends." Your mom smiled when she said it but you knew your parents were worried, especially after what happened with your previous "friends".

You swallowed your bite of pepperoni pizza. "Jessica Davis has a locker right beside mine and she moved here at the beginning of the school year. She's really nice and we have four out of six classes together. She's a cheerleader and umm...her boyfriend is on the football team. He seems nice too."

Your parents exchanged glances. You knew what was running through their minds.

"Yes, it's the same kind of crowd I used to hang out with but they're not all the same. Besides, I can't live my life scared all the time. If things start to get to be too much, I'm outta there."

"So, then you will just wander the halls alone again..." your mom trailed off sadly.

"They aren't the only friends I made. I met a great guy named Tony."

"A boy?" Your dad asked nervously.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about Tony. He has a boyfriend."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Umm..." you began hesitantly.

_To tell them about the other boy or not??_

Of course you would. You shared just about everything with your parents and this is the first time you had felt like this since it happened.

"I also met a couple of Justin's friends..."

Your parents both put down their forks and studied you.

"They...uh...one of them is...umm..." You could feel your cheeks turning pink.

Your mom reached for your hand. "One of them caught your eye." She stated and smiled softly.

Betrayed by your stupid pale skin again.

"Is he on the football team?"

"Yes, dad."

He stiffened. The room went silent until your mom finally spoke.

"Not all boys are the same, Rich." She said definitively.

You smiled at her then looked to your father.

"Dad?"

More silence.

"Richard?"

He let out a sigh, knowing his wife was right, even though he hated all teenage boys these days. "Yes...yes, I know."

"It's not like we are dating or anything. He hasn't even asked me out. We've only talked once." You quickly added to ease your dads worry.

He relaxed his shoulders and grinned over at you. "Of course he is going to ask you out. He would be crazy not to. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Well, you and your mother are." He reached over and squeezed your mom's hand.

"While you two ogle over each other, I'm going to get some ice cream."

"Mmm, ice cream sounds great." Your mom said after she kissed your dad on the cheek. "Why don't you go pick a movie and your beautiful daughter and I will get dessert?"

"I can do that." He started whistling as he made his way into the living room.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I just want you to know that your father and I are so happy that you have made friends already and are liking it here. I know the last couple of months have been terrible for you." Her eyes were glassy as she took your hands in hers. "I'm sorry we didn't notice how Ryan really was. I would give anything to take that pain away from you."

"Mom, it's okay. You and dad have apologized a million times already for Ryan. It's not your fault though, it's his! If anyone is going to apologize for something, it should be me. I know I fought you and dad on going to see my therapist after it happened, I'm sorry. It really has helped and I'm doing good."

"We love you more than anything, honey. You are the bravest, strongest, most beautiful girl in the world, and when you are ready, any boy will be lucky to have you."

Your thoughts instantly flashed to Monty and you blushed a little. "Thanks, mom."

She pulled you into a hug before going to the freezer. "Alright, we've got mint chocolate chip and cookie dough."

"Oh! How about a scoop of each?"

Your mom laughed. "There is no denying that you are my daughter."

***

You and Jessica weaved through kids who were complaining about their pop quiz marks, girls laughing a little too loud while trying to get their crushes attention and teachers rushing to the staff room to get a little peace and quiet before their afternoon classes. Eventually, you made it to the cafeteria.

"Ladies." Justin greeted as you both take a seat on the bench beside him.

Jessica leaned in and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Bryce joked as he walked up to the table with Monty and Jeff in tow.

Justin pulled away. "Ah, your just jealous."

Bryce was about to sit beside you but Jeff quickly pushed Monty down next to you. Annoyed, Bryce took a seat on the opposite side of the table, along with a grinning Jeff.

"Hey, little bird."

A shy giggle escaped your lips. ""Hi, Monty."

You had briefly seen Monty in your history class that morning but had spent most of it taking notes.

_How is it possible for him to be even better looking than he was yesterday?_

It's a good thing Bryce spoke up and tore your attention away from Monty so you weren't just sitting there staring at him for the rest of the lunch break.

"So, my parents are out of town until tomorrow evening. Who's up for a party?"

"Your parents are always out of town."

"I wish," Monty said quietly. You looked over at him and he smiled at you but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. It made your heart ache.

"You're complaining, Justin?" Bryce laughed. "My place was practically your second home until you moved in with Jensen. I love having the place to myself, not only can I have parties whenever I want, it's great for some one on one time."

He winked at you.

_Seriously?! Tony was right about him being the king of entitled creeps._   
  


You rolled your eyes at his gesture.

Jessica grabbed your arm excitedly. "Do you think your parents will let you go?"

"Yeah, they probably will." Thoughts of the last party you went to flash through your mind but you shoved them aside.

_He's not here. I don't have anything to be scared about. It would be fun to go and actually feel like a normal teenager again._

"Yay!! Your first party and it's only your second day here. I could come over and we could get ready together!"

"Jess, maybe there's a guy who would like to take her," Jeff said as he kicked her under the table.

"Oh, right. You're probably right." She smirked.

Monty ran a hand nervously through his hair and was about to say something but Bryce beat him to it.

"You know, Maggie-"

You quickly cut him off and turn to Jessica. "Actually, my parents would probably be more okay with me going to the party if you came over and we went together."

"Girl time it is!" She agreed happily.

You glanced at the gorgeous boy sitting on your left and take a deep breath to work up some courage. "Umm, are you going to the party tonight?"

Before he could answer, the bell rang and everyone started getting up to make their way to class.

"Second day in a row we get interrupted by the bell." He smirked down at you.

"Mags, we should get going."

"Okay," you agree with Jess then turn back to Monty. "See you in Spanish class."

"Yep and I'll see you at the party tonight."

A smile spread across your face.

"Maggie?"

"Right. Yeah, I'm coming." You nervously mumble bye and head to your next class with Jessica.

_Tonight can't come soon enough!_


	5. Chapter 5

"So, can I go?" You looked across the table at your parents with your best puppy dog eyes, while Jessica sat beside you, her fingers crossed under the table.

The four of you had just finished dinner. Your parents were already starting to fall in love with Jessica and had agreed she could spend the night. Now to get them to let you go to the party.

"Honey," Your dad began, after exchanging a worried look with your mom, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It's just...with the last party..." sadness filled his eyes.

You looked over at your mom. Her eyes were watery but she smiled knowingly back at you.

"I think it would be good for her to go if she wants to," she reached for your dad's hand and gave a small, comforting squeeze.

"...Yes, I suppose your right."

"Like always." She joked.

Your dad couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Of course, dear."

"Okay, now's the part where they start to get all lovey-dovey. Can we be excused so we can get ready?"

Your parents laughed. "Yes, you can."

Jessica looked over at you excitedly as you pushed your chairs back.

"Thank you for dinner and for letting me stay over."

"You're more than welcome. It's very nice to know that our daughter has already found such a great friend."

"Maggie's the best. Thanks for letting her come to the party with me."

"She most certainly is the best." Your dad agreed.

After rolling your eyes, you grabbed your friends arm and ran upstairs to your room.

  
***

"Oh my god! Jeff and I aren't going to have to worry about trying to get Monty to kiss you after he sees you tonight!"

Colour spread across your cheeks. "Jess!"

"It's true. You look hot!"

"I don't know about that."

You studied your reflection in the mirror and smoothed the skirt of your simple casual black dress. Sure, you thought you were cute but hot, no. Your skin was so ghostly you could pass as a vampire and yes, you had a dancers body, slender and delicate, but you thought you were too skinny and your boobs were too small.

"I do and Monty is going to flip out." She glanced at the clock on your bedside table. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!" You grabbed the red cardigan from where it hung on the back of your door and bound down the stairs.

"You both look beautiful."

"Thanks, mom."

"Could we talk to you for just a second before you go, honey?"

"I'll meet you in the car."

Jessica nodded then headed outside.

"Your father and I just wanted to say that we hope you have a great time tonight."

"We will."

"Does...uhh...Jessica know about what happened at the...last party?" Your dad faltered.

"No, I haven't told her."

"I'm sure she would be okay with you both just hanging out here tonight, if you don't want to go."

You looked at the worried expression on your dads face. "I'll be okay, daddy. Jess will be there with me so I won't be on my own. I really do want to go tonight."

He studied you for a few seconds before replying. "Okay, but if you want to come home or feel uncomfortable at all, just call and I can come pick you up."

"I will." You pull your parents into a group hug. "Thank you."

"You better go before Jessica leaves without you...or before I change my mind." Your dad joked.

"I love you."

"We love you too, honey."

You ran down the steps and climbed into Jessica's car.

"I'm so excited. We're outta here!" She turned up the radio and backed out of the driveway before the two of you waved to your parents who were standing on the porch. "You're parents are the cutest."

You smiled in agreement. "They're the best."

***

As you and Jessica walked through Bryce's front door, your stomach filled with butterflies. Partly because Jessica pointed out Monty's Jeep sitting in the driveway. The other reason though, was due to the sudden flashback you had of that night. You took a slow, calming breath, like your therapist had taught you.

_He's not here. I never have to see him again. He is not going to control my life anymore. I won't let him._

"Maggie?" You look to your left and see Jessica with a concerned look on her face. "You were mumbling something about "him"?

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about the last party I went to in the city, that's all."

She eyed you suspiciously but dropped it. "Okay..."

"Maggie! Jess!" Jeff grinned as he walked up to the two of you, a red solo cup in his hand.

"Ready for phase two, Jeffrey?"

"Operation M&M, phase two commencing..." he glanced over your shoulders with a sudden smirk, "...Immediately!"

Before you could protest, you felt a presence behind you.

"Hey, little bird."

The butterflies in your stomach...no, not butterflies...fire ants...the fire ants in your stomach were going crazy as you turned around. The memories from your past disappeared. Justin was standing there along with the other M in Operation M&M.

"Hi, Monty."

Jessica cozied up to her boyfriend's side as Jeff and Justin started talking about basketball. She winked at you then started focusing intently on the boys' conversation, leaving you and your crush to yourselves. You both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until Monty spoke.

"So, how were your first two days at Liberty?"

"They were good." You nervously start fiddling with the hem of your sleeve.

_They were good...that's it?? Don't worry about adding anything else or think of something else to say. Ugh! Stupid brain!_

"Are you on the basketball team?"

_Ha! There you go!_

"No, basketball's not my thing. I stick with baseball and football. Maybe I should drop them though and go into dance. Apparently, I'd get more of a workout in." He winked.

"Maybe you should. It looks like you could use it."

_OMG! Did I just say that? My brain must be getting used to him and all his charm._

A smirk formed on his freckle sprinkled face.

"We've been here for like half an hour already and still haven't had a drink." Jess piped up after hearing all she could about basketball.

"Well, while you four fix that, I'm going to go find Clay." Jeff nudged Monty playfully as he exited into the next room.

Justin and Jessica turned towards the kitchen so you follow along with Monty close behind. You snake past kids laughing and dancing when suddenly, two girls stumbled into your path causing you to freeze and Monty to run into your back. His hands are on your hips instantly, steadying you so you wouldn't fall over. The girls just continued on their way. You were pretty sure they were too drunk to even notice you.

"Are you okay?"

You peered over your shoulder at your crush. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." Monty smiled down at you before he let his hands slip back to his sides. You already missed his touch but you took the last few steps to the kitchen.

"So, Maggie, what's your poison?" Justin asked as he poured a drink for his girlfriend. "There's a keg outside."

You wrinkled your nose causing the three of them to laugh.

"Beer's not your thing. Noted. There's whiskey, rum..."

"Either of those is good."

"On it."

"Hey, Mags. I've been meaning to ask you if you want to try out for the cheerleading team. You would be a perfect fit since you've taken dance lessons."

"My dance lessons start next week and they keep me pretty busy."

"Oh, right." She smirked at Monty." "Ballet."

Justin handed you your drinks then motioned to the french doors that led to the patio.

"My cup is empty and I'm a beer guy so..."

The kitchen was filling up with your classmates looking for refreshments so the four of you decided to head outside.

Bryce's backyard reminded you a lot of Ryan's. There was a huge pool, jacuzzi and a pool house. An outdoor kitchen was off to your left and there was patio furniture scattered around, completing the space. Jeff, Zach, Scott, and Bryce were lounging by the outdoor bar that was next to the pool house.

"You boys need a refill?" Bryce asked but was already filling two plastic cups for them. "Hey, Mags."

You gave him a small smile before taking a sip of your drink.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

"Boring!" Zach responded to Scott's suggestion.

"How else are we gonna get the dirt on the new girl?"

Your free hand automatically wrapped around your stomach. You didn't want anyone here knowing why you moved. You wanted a fresh start. New you, and all that jazz.

Jessica noticed how uncomfortable you were so she piped up. "You can't just keep giving the same person truth the whole time."

Bryce appeared next to you and snaked an arm around your waist. "I can think of a couple of pretty good dares."

"Quit being a creep." Jessica pulled you away from him.

"How about spin the bottle?" Justin suggested.

Jeff leaned over to his accomplice. "Too risky."

She nodded in agreement.

"Hmm...how about seven minutes in heaven?"

"No way, Jeff. There's only two girls hanging out in our little group here and one of them is my girlfriend. Plus, I highly doubt Maggie wants to be stuck kissing the five of your ugly faces."

You giggled before mouthing thank you to Justin. Music drifted outside and before anyone else could suggest a game, Jessica grabbed Justin's hand.

"I love this song! Come dance with me, babe."

Justin knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it so he nodded and let her drag him inside.

"Okay, how about beer pong?"

"Yes! Finally a good idea, Zach. It's getting fucking cold out here so we can use the table in the dining room."

Bryce, Scott, and Zach got off the barstools they were sitting on and headed for the patio doors.

"They're gonna need another person so I'll just leave you two here." Jeff grinned then ran to catch up with his friends.

After watching Jeff leave, you turned your attention to your crush, who was leaning against the bar.

"So."

"So..." he ran a hand nervously across the back of his neck.

You hopped up on the barstool next to where he was standing. "What's there to do in this town?"

"Well, we don't have malls or anything like the big city," he smirked at you. "There's the theatre, Rosie's Diner or there's Monet's, if you like coffee and stuff like that."

"Coffee's good."

"Other than that, not much."

"What do you like to do for fun? Besides football and baseball."

"Video games."

"Typical boy." You teased causing his infamous smirk to appear again.

"Uh, work on cars. Hang out with friends. What about you?"

"Dance."

"Obviously."

A giggle escaped before you continued. "I like to read...have movie nights with my parents..."

"Your parents? Really?"

"Mhm, we're really close. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. It's just me and my dad." Sadness flashed through his eyes and you want to pull him into a hug.

"So, how long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was five."

"Wow, dedicated."

"I tried a couple different styles but as soon as I tried ballet, I fell in love. After graduation I want to go to school for dance. There are a couple of great ones in New York, one in Oklahoma and one in Indianapolis that I want to apply to."

Monty was just leaning there, watching you with a smile on his face.

_Was I rambling? I was rambling._

"Sorry. I just get kind of excited when it comes to ballet."

He laughed. "No worries. It's cute when you talk about it, your eyes sparkle."

Colour stained your cheeks.

_OMG! Monty de la Cruz just called me cute...well, in a way. I'll take it._

A sudden cold January breeze swept through the yard, whipping your hair over your face. You shivered.

I should have grabbed a warmer sweater.

"Here."

You brushed the hair out of your eyes and see Monty holding his plaid button-up out to you.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Nah, I got this. I'll be good," he gestured to the long sleeve tee he had on under the flannel.

You eyed him suspiciously.

"Take it."

You caved and slipped it on. His scent enveloped you.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime. It looks good on you."

You looked down at your lap as you blushed again, a strand of hair fell forward. Once you took a deep breath to try to calm the pink that was spreading across your cheeks, you glance back up to find Monty staring at you.

"Sorry, I..."

"You're cute when you blush." He lifted a hand and tucked the runaway hair behind your ear before hesitantly sliding it forward and caressing your cheek.

Your breath caught in your throat as he slowly leaned in, his eyes not leaving yours. You found yourself doing the same. Your heart pounded in your chest. You were sure he could hear it as he closed the distance between the two of you. When your lips touched his, it's like something you hear about in books or movies. Time stood still. Everything around you melted away. The spark you once had inside, the spark that had faded months ago, came back and came back with a fury. You felt alive again.

You pulled away slowly while trying to digest the feelings coursing through you. You've only kissed one other guy before so didn't have much to compare it to, but you had never felt like this when you kissed Ryan. Kissing Monty...it just felt...right.

"Wow."

_A good wow or bad wow??_

You nervously look up at Monty.

"I...you...wow." There was a look in his eyes that wasn't there before you kissed, a softness.

"I'm guessing that's a good wow?"

"Oh, yeah!"

You giggled happily causing his smirk to appear again.

That damn smirk.

"So...little bird." He pulled a barstool up and, once he was seated, he spun your chair so you were facing each other. His chair was so close that you had to slide your legs between his and rest your feet on the footrest at the bottom of his stool.

"So...Monty."

He squeezed his knees together gently, squishing your legs.  
  


"Hey! Since you have a nickname for me, I should get to have a nickname for you." You smiled as sweetly as you could so he would say yes.

He laughed. "Okay, little bird. Let's see what you got?"

"Hmm..."

_Big Bird._

You burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I just..." another laugh escaped. "Never mind. It wasn't a good one."

"No. Now you have to tell me."

"Um, Big Bird was the first one that popped into my head."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh, geez! How about you keep thinking?"

"Well, it's kind of hard since Monty is already a nickname." You playfully swatted his knee.

_Okay. Montgomery...Monty...Mon? Mon!_

"I got it! Mon."

"Mon? Nobody calls me that."

"Exactly. Just like no one else calls me little bird. I like Mon. It's sweet and-"

"I don't know if you've heard the stories about me or not. I'm not exactly sweet."

He absentmindedly rubbed the knuckles on his right hand and you noticed faint bruises from the last fight he was in.

You found your nerve. "Well, I think you're sweet."

"Mon it is then. It's a good thing I like you." He gently grabbed your legs and pulled you to the edge of your chair. Your faces just inches apart. "And I'm pretty sure you like me too."

Your voice seemed to have disappeared so you could only nod in agreement. He closed the last few inches between you. His lips gently grazed yours. Once. Twice. It was...sweet. You smiled against his lips and he mirrored the action before pulling you in for a long, deep kiss.

Breathless, you both pulled away. You still stayed perched on the edge of your stool though. You wanted to be close to him. Then you heard it.

"Maggie!"

Jessica, of course. You and Monty chuckled while you slid back in your seat.

"Babe, no. Jess!"

She froze after she realized Operation M&M had worked. "Crap. Sorry! I was just coming to make sure you two didn't freeze out here but uh, by the looks of it, you're good."

Justin slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "I told you they'd be fine."

You blushed, for what felt like the billionth time tonight. Monty smirked at you.

"I also came out to tell you it's almost midnight so we should get going."

As much as you didn't want to, you knew she was right. Your parents had set your curfew for midnight.

"Come on Cinderella's. Your Prince Charming's will walk you to your car."

"Oh my god, Justin. You're such a dork." Jessica giggled as her and her boyfriend turned and made their way to the path along the side of Bryce's house.

Monty slid his barstool back so you could both stand up. You headed for the path and had only taken two steps when Monty's hand slid around yours and squeezed. You squeezed back and continued towards the driveway, hand in hand.

***

Justin and your best friend were busy making out when you walked up to her car.

"Do they ever stop?"

"No, not really." Monty chuckled as you leaned against the passenger door.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt." You slip it off and hand it to him. "I have to remember to wear a jacket or a warmer sweater next time."

He took a step forward so he was right in front of you. "You can borrow my shirt anytime."

You heard Jessica open her door. "Shall we?"

You nodded then turned back to Monty. Before you could say anything, he spoke up.

"Do you want to go to Monet's tomorrow or on Sunday, if you're busy tomorrow?"

"Oohh, like a date?!"

"Justin!"

Heat spread across your cheeks. Monty smirked his perfect smirk down at you. "Yeah, like a date."

Your throat was suddenly as dry as the Sahara desert. You swallowed but it did nothing.

_Montgomery de la Cruz just asked me out!_

"Yes."

_Yes? Really? That's it? No, yes, that sounds nice or yes, I would._

You groaned inwardly. Monty's smirk spread into a huge smile.

"Great. Uhh...here." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "What's your number?"

As you gave him your number, he typed it into his phone.

"I'll text you."

"Okay." You smiled up at him then turned to open the door.

Monty beat you to the handle though and opened it for you. Before you could climb in, he leaned in and gave you a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, little bird."

"Goodnight, Mon." You whispered happily then sank into the passenger seat of Jessica's car.

Monty gently closed the door then stepped back with a grin, as Jess pulled away.

_Monty just asked me out...he kissed me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I wanted to._

Your therapist had said the first time you felt like kissing a boy might happen tomorrow or even months or years from now. You would know when it was the "right" time. You were happy the "right" time happened now...with Monty.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of bacon drifted up the stairs and into your bedroom, rousing you and Jessica.

"That smells so good. Your parents really are the best."

You laughed as you sat up. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes!" She sat up next to you. "Umm, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure." You had filled her in on what happened between you and Monty at the party last night but she probably thought of another question.

"Last night after we finished dinner, when you asked your parents if you could go to the party, your dad started saying something about the last party you went to. Then, when we got to Bryce's, you mumbled something about him. Is umm...everything okay?"

You took a deep breath. You had thought about it last night and decided that you were going to tell Jessica what happened. You were planning on doing it after breakfast but now would probably be better because your parents will want to know how your night went. If you told her now, it would make it less awkward. So, after taking another calming breath, you told her about your previous life in Grand Point and the real reason you and your parents moved to Crestmont.

Jessica pulled you into a hug after you finished filling her in. "Oh my god. Maggie, I'm so sorry!" She squeezed you tightly before letting you go. "We could have just stayed here last night instead of going to the party. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything you don't want to. We don't have to go to anymore, if you don't want to!"

"No, I really did want to go. When we first got there I had a flashback of the last party but then it was gone. I had fun."

"You had fun cause you were hanging out with Monty." She was mid-laugh when her face suddenly fell. "No, Monty! I shouldn't have left you alone with him right away! He..."

"Jess."

"...He kissed you. Did you want him to? Do I need to sic Justin on him?"

"Jess, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know. If I didn't want to be alone with him, I would have come inside and found you."

"Okay, good! If we are ever somewhere or doing something and you don't feel comfortable or want to go or whatever, just let me know and we are out of there!"

"I will."

"I can tell Monty you aren't allowed to hang out with him anymore because I said so."

"No, I want to hang out with him. I wanted to kiss him."

"You feel...okay when you do?"

"Yes," a smile formed as you thought about last night; talking to him, holding hands, kissing him."He makes me forget about everything. He makes me feel...normal again."

"Really?!" Jessica grinned happily. "That makes me so happy."

"Me too." You laughed.

"Girls! You better hurry and get down here before someone eats all the bacon!" You mom called from downstairs.

"We better go before dad eats it all."

You both climbed out of bed and headed for the door.

  
***

"So, how was the party last night?"

You placed your fork on your empty plate and you and Jess exchanged smiles.

"It was good."

"We had fun. Thanks for letting Maggie come with me."

"Did you...feel okay, honey?"

"Yes, I did."

After hearing that, your dad's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Nothing...uhh...bad..." he glanced at Jessica before focusing back on you.

"Dad, nothing bad happened. I had fun. And I told Jess this morning why we moved and all of that so it's okay."

Your parents glanced nervously at each other before your dad spoke up again.

"Now that you know we moved here so Maggie could get away from Ryan and everything bad that went along with life in Grand Point, we would greatly appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone. We want to give her a new start, a chance to be a normal teenager again."

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I won't. I know Maggie and I have only known each other a few days but it feels like we've known each other a lot longer."

"Thank you." Your mom reached for your dad's hand. "It means a lot to us that she has someone she trusts."

Jessica smiled across the table at them. "My dad's in the military so we've moved around a lot. We haven't been in one place long enough for me to have any real friends, let alone a best friend. One of the reasons he took the job here is because it's a permanent position. I made a few friends since we've moved here but Maggie is definitely the best."

Jess was right, you had just met a few days ago but she was already your best friend. You grinned at her before turning to your parents.  
  


"Umm, do you remember the guy I mentioned the other night at dinner? Justin's friend?"

"Yes." Your dad's jaw clenched.

"Uhh..." your best friend nudged you, urging you on. "His name is Montgomery de la Cruz...Monty. We hung out at the party last night and he asked if I wanted to go to Monet's for coffee sometime this weekend."

Your parents were both quiet, until your mom finally spoke, with a soft smile. "Your father told you he would ask you out."

The three of you looked at your dad, who was still sitting there silently.

"Dad?"

He let out a sigh. "Of course he did." After a couple more silent seconds a small smile formed. "Yes, you can go."

Jessica reached over and squeezed your arm excitedly.

"But, he has to come pick you up so I can meet him."

"Just a quick hi," your mom assured, "then you can both be on your way. Right dear?"

Your dad let out a laugh. "Yes. Okay. Fine. A quick hi." He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey."

"Can Jess and I be excused? She was going to help me with some homework I have, stuff so I can get caught up, before she has to leave."

"My grandma is flying in and we're going to pick her up from the airport this afternoon."

"Of course."

"Thank you." You both said in unison, before heading up to your room.

***

You and Jessica had just closed your binders when your phone beeped beside you.

"Is it him??"

You opened the new text and smiled.

"It is him!" Jess shrieked, answering her own question. "What did he say?"

"He just said, hey little bird."

"Mags, he is so hooked. He's never been as sweet with anyone as he is with you."

A light shade of pink stained your cheeks.

"Jessica, your dad is here." Your mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh, the worst timing ever!"

You laughed as she stuffed her binder in her bag.

***

"Hello, Maggie."

"Hi, Mr. Davis." You greeted.

The bottom stair creaked as you stepped off.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan."

"You're very welcome, Jessica.

She pulled you into a hug. "Tell. Me. Everything."

"I will." You giggled, then squeezed her. "Thanks for listening and all that."

She knew you were talking about Grand Point. "Of course! I'm here anytime you need to talk."

"Ready to go, kiddo."

"Yep. See you at school on Monday."

"See you." You closed the door behind them just as your phone beeped for the second time.

A smile instantly formed when you saw who it was from.

"I'm guessing that's Montgomery."

You looked up and saw your parents watching you closely.

"Yes." You blushed for the second time in fifteen minutes. "He asked if it worked to go to Monet's at three o'clock. Can I?"

You and your mom both turned to your dad. A smirk spread across his face. "How could I say no to my two beautiful girls?"

"Thank you!" You wrapped your arms around your parents. "I'm going to go get ready."

You make your way up the stairs and, like always, the first one creaked under your weight.

_Geez! I barely weigh anything and it creaks._

"Dad, that step is so annoying. Can't you fix it?!"

His laugh filled the entrance. "I'm not fixing it. How else am I going to know if you sneak out at night?"

"Richard." Your mom swatted him and they both chuckled. You just rolled your eyes and continued up the rest of the staircase.

***

Your room looked like a tornado hit it. There were clothes everywhere, your bed was covered in jeans and leggings, shirts were lying all over your floor. But, you had finally settled on an outfit for your date with Monty; skinny jeans, a slouchy navy sweater, and black booties. After you jumped in the shower, you had taken the time to blow dry and curl your hair. You took in your reflection in the floor-length mirror that stood in the corner of your room, next to your closet.

_Hmm...I forgot how much I liked this sweater._

Not only was it cute and comfy, it made your blue eyes pop. The doorbell chimed and you quickly glanced at the clock beside your bed.

_2:45. He's early, that's a good start. Dad will like that._

"I'll get it!"

You quickly glanced in the mirror once more then grabbed your bag. After running down the stairs, you made it to the door before your dad did. Nerves and excitement rushed through you and your heart pounded in your chest as you reached for the doorknob.

_I got this...as long as my brain cooperates and doesn't spurt out any more random facts or one-word answers! Fingers crossed!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Your fingers shook, a mixture of excitement and nerves, as you wrapped them around the doorknob. Standing on the opposite side of your front door was Montgomery, wearing his signature plaid shirt under his letterman jacket and jeans, and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey, little bird." He greeted with a smirk.

"Hi, Monty."

You stepped aside so he could come in. He stopped next to you when he saw your parents standing next to the stairs.

"Mom. Dad. This is Montgomery de la Cruz. Monty, these are my parents, Richard and Evelyn." You smiled apologetically at him.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan."

"Hello, Montgomery." Your mom gave him a warm smile.

Your dad just stared at Monty's jacket. You looked at your mom with panic in your eyes.

"Honey." She placed her hand on his arm, bringing him back to the present.

"Yes, Sorry. Hello, Montgomery."

Monty smiled and reached for your dads outstretched hand.

After looking him up and down, your dad finally released Monty's hand.

_Time to go!_

Your mom read your mind. "You two have fun."

"We will."

"It was nice meeting you, Montgomery."

"Yes, nice meeting you." Your dad added.

"Nice meeting you too. Ready?"

You slung your purse over your shoulder. "Mhm."

After giving your parents a grateful smile, you head out the front door that your date was holding open for you.

***

"I'm sorry about my parents." You apologized as soon as you slid onto the passenger seat.

"No problem," Monty smiled across the center console at you. "I kind of figured your parents would be there when you opened the door since you said you're close with them."

You let out a relieved breath as Monty started his Jeep and backed out of the driveway.

"How was the rest of the party?"

"I left a few minutes after you did."

"Really? From some of the stories I've heard, Montgomery de la Cruz loves parties."

He let out a laugh. "I had to get up early cause I had to work today. And even if I didn't have to work I would have called it a night. It was boring after you left."

You could feel your face heating up as memories of last night played through your mind. You quickly lowered your head, which caused a curtain of hair to fall, so you could hide your rosy cheeks.

_Hopefully he didn't notice!_

The car slowed to a halt for a stop sign while you stared at your hands that were folded together on your lap. You heard Monty shift slightly in his seat and seconds later your hair was pushed back, exposing your profile to him.

_Of course he noticed._

You swallowed before facing him. He finished brushing your hair over your shoulder but his hand lingered, running the silky ends through his fingers then down your arm. A shiver ran through you causing him to smirk.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." You whispered shyly.

His eyes caught your gaze before traveling down to your lips. Your tongue unconsciously swept across your bottom lip and you found yourself slowly leaning in. He copied your action. Your faces just inches apart until a horn sounded, making both of you jump. You clutched your chest as Monty sped away so the impatient car behind you could go.

_Jeez! I almost had a heart attack!!_

You looked across the console just as Monty glanced at you. You both burst out laughing. You were still giggling as he pulled into the parking lot.

***

The smell of coffee hit you as soon as you stepped inside Monet's. Soft rock played quietly from overhead speakers as you stood behind a couple ordering drinks. You raised your head and looked over the menu that was written on the wall.

"Anything catch your eye yet?" Monty asked as he stepped next to you, his arm brushing yours.

The contact caused you to smile. "I think I'm going to get a cappuccino."

"What? No half decaf soy whatever like most fancy city girls."

You laughed. "I'm not fancy and I'm not a city girl. Not anymore."

"I'm glad you're not a city girl anymore." He grinned down at you.

Pink tinged your cheeks but you didn't look away, you returned his grin.

"What can I get you?"

The barista, a friendly older lady, was leaning against the counter waiting to ring in your drinks. The couple in front of you had finished ordering and was waiting at the end of the counter.

"Sorry." You both apologized in unison before Monty ordered.

"Can we get two cappuccinos?"

She smiled as she rung it up. You dug for your wallet but Monty beat you to it. After he payed, you make your way down to where the couple in front of you had just picked up their drinks.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. This is a date, I'm paying." He smirked as he leaned back against the counter.

Behind him, the espresso machine and milk steamer whirred and hissed as the barista worked on your order.

You were standing in front of Monty when a boy a year or two younger than you was on his way to the washroom, eyes glued on his cell phone screen, he ran into you causing you to fall against your date who quickly wrapped his arm around your waist, steadying you.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" You could feel him go rigid with anger as he still held you against him.

The boy turned, his eyes widening in alarm after seeing who spoke. "Sorry, I...I..."

You rested a hand on Monty's arm and could feel him slowly relax. "No worries. All's good."

Once he heard your response, the boy apologized again before quickly continuing on his way. Monty turned his attention back to you, eyes full of concern.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. You broke my fall." You smiled up at him.

The concern in his features vanished and a smile brightened his freckle covered face.

"Here are your cappuccinos." The older barista looked between the two of you before handing you your drinks. "You two make the cutest couple."

She gave you a huge grin then was off to help a new customer, leaving you blushing and Monty running a hand nervously across the back of his neck.

"Umm...we should probably get out of the way and go sit down."

"Yeah, for sure." He pushed his nerves aside and guided you to a small table along the wall.

As soon as you got settled, you took a long sip from the steaming coffee mug. "Mmm, this is so good."

"Better than all the fancy coffee places you're used to?"

"Way better. It might be because of who I'm here with though."

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe I had the guts to actually say that!_

You blushed but looked up to see a very pleased Monty.

"So little bird, what was city life like?"

"It wasn't much different than now. My old school was okay. It was a bit bigger, most of the teachers were pretty decent. They're big into football like I've heard Liberty is." His smirk appeared and you nudged his foot with yours. "Besides school, I had ballet classes and practiced whenever I could. Last summer I took an intensive ballet class. It was six weeks long and I got to train professionally. It was awesome!"

"I bet you were the best one there."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. Jess told Justin that when she was at your place she saw all of your trophies and stuff. Your parents told her that at the end of your summer class, the instructors said you were amazing and you could be the next pre-ballerina or whatever it's called."

"Prima ballerina," pink crept across your cheeks. You shyly looked down at your mug.

"Your parents even said the instructors wrote recommendation letters for school and stuff after you graduate. You gotta give yourself some credit babe."

_Did he just call me babe?_

Your eyes flew up and met his surprised gaze after realizing what he said. He quickly recovered and surprise was replaced with a crooked smile and cocked eyebrow. You giggled while trying not to blush for the millionth time.

"So besides school and dance, what did you do? Hang out with friends...boyfriend?"

Your palms instantly became sweaty and it wasn't because of your coffee mug.

_I know people would ask. I've got this._

"Umm, yes I hung out with friends. And a boyfriend."

You noticed Monty's jaw twitch before you continued. "We broke up about six months ago."

"I bet your friends miss you."

"We umm, don't talk anymore. We kind of had a falling out a bit before I moved."

He studied you for a few seconds but seemed satisfied with your answer and didn't push. "I'm guessing your parents wanted to move."

"Yeah, they were tired of the city. My dad is a lawyer and my mom's an engineer. They worked a lot at their old jobs, lots of late nights and some weekends. Their jobs here won't be as busy. They are loving the slower pace and how quiet and friendly everyone is."

"It's probably pretty boring for you."

"I like it actually. Since school and dance keep me pretty busy, it's nice to be able to just hang out and have nowhere to go. In the city, pretty much every time I hung out with friends they would want to go to the mall and go shopping. I don't want to shop every stinking week. I like being able to relax."

Your answer caused Monty's smirk to reappear along with a look you couldn't place.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just when I think you can't get any more perfect."

Your pale cheeks instantly turned bright red. "I'm not perfect." You whispered.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor filled your ears as Monty moved in closer. His fingers brushed a stray curl over your shoulder.

"Pretty damn close then."

Your breath caught in your throat. His mesmerizing hazel eyes were glued on yours until a sudden loud crash startled you both.

After seeing one of the baristas crouched down picking up pieces of a broken plate, you turned back to the gorgeous boy sitting across from you.

"Now that you know all about me, I think it's your turn."

He chuckled. "What would you like to know?"

"You said you worked this morning. where do you work?"

"Tony's dad owns a garage. I work there part-time, fixing cars."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. His dad's been teaching me a lot."

"So if I ever get a car and need the oil changed, I can get you to do it?" You joked...well, half-joked because you had zero clue on where to even find where the oil goes.

"You could. Or I could show you."

"Oh no! The car would most likely need a lot more work after I got done with it."

He laughed. "Okay, how about you be my supervisor then? All you'd have to do is sit there, look cute and keep me company."

You giggled. "I should be able to do that. Okay, next question. Hmm... Last night you said it's just you and your dad, what does he do?"

Monty took a gulp of his cappuccino. "He works at one of the factories that are out on the edge of town."

"Does he make it to your football and baseball games or does he have to work weird hours?"

"He uh, doesn't make it to very many games." Sadness flashed through his perfect features.

_Crap! Why did I bring up his dad? The look in his eyes every time he mentions him...it kills me!_

He pushed it aside and continued. "It is kind of nice though cause I get the house to myself when he has the night shift."

"Yeah, that would be the nice part. I got the house to myself in Grand Point whenever my parents worked evenings and stuff but having it to myself all night would be great. I could have whatever I want for dinner, stay in bed all morning. I could make a blanket fort in the living room if I wanted." You laughed and Monty joined in.

"A blanket fort, huh?"

"Hey, they're fun...from what I can remember anyway."

He smirked at you while you finished the last of your cappuccino.

"So Mon."

"So, little bird." He downed the rest of his drink. "How about we get out of here and drive around for a bit? I could show you around town."

"Sure!"

You pushed your chairs back and headed for the door. Your arms brushing from him walking right next to you.

  
***

"Crap! Is that the time?!" You had been having so much fun just driving around with Monty, you had lost track of time and had to be home for dinner in twenty minutes. After he showed you the hot spots, which took all of ten minutes, he just drove around aimlessly while you talked about everything from your favorite movies to your least favorite foods.

"Shit! I should get you home or I'll never be allowed to take you out for a second date. If you want a second one." He glanced at you, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes, I do."

His smile grew as he reached for your hand. Your tiny hand was engulfed by his and it felt like it was always meant to be there. Monty pulled into your driveway fifteen minutes later.

_Five minutes to spare!_

You turned to him, your hand still entwined with his. "Thanks again for the coffee."

"You're welcome ." He smirked at you. "Thanks for letting me take you out."

Smiling, you leaned in. "Anytime."

"Is your dad going to come out here and kick my ass if I kiss you?"

You giggled. "No, you're good."

He closed the distance. His lips landed softly on yours, His free hand caressed your cheek. You leaned into him as the kiss lengthened. After a few seconds you pulled away, knowing you needed to go inside.

"I'll walk you to the door."

You hopped out of the car and walked around the front to where Monty was waiting. Your hands automatically found one another's.

"So, I'll see you on Monday." You turned to him once you reached the top of the front steps.

"Yes, you definitely will."

Before he could add anything else you stood up on your tiptoes and kissed him. You felt him smile against your lips before he kissed you back. His hands slid around your waist as yours slipped around his neck. Monty pulled you close for one last kiss before slowly leaning back.

"Bye, little bird."

"Bye, Mon." You started to open the door but before you stepped inside, you looked back at Monty once more. He was standing on the edge of the porch, waiting for you to get inside safely before he left. You could feel your heart start to melt. He smirked as you close the door behind you.

***

"Hey, hon. We're in the living room." Your mom called from the other room.

Before you go or even take your boots off, you leaned back against the mahogany door.

_Wow! He is...that was...perfect! His easy to get lost in eyes, his freckles, that smirk. Jeez! I sound like some corny romance book...it's true though. Plus, he's sweet, he makes me laugh..._

"Honey?"

"Yep. Be right there!"

You let out a happy sigh then went to find your parents.

_The rest of this weekend better go by fast!_


End file.
